BIANCA MEET THE GRAND DUKE OF OWLS story'
by mewt66
Summary: bianca known to have many enemy's and she will meet a dark owl


BIANCA MEET THE GRAND DUKE OF OWLS

it was nighttime a little Bianca was alone bianca was 7 when she was watching rockadoole as she watch and enjoyed the movie she laugh at the grand duke'  
'hehe what a bird brain villains like him will always lose, 'ohh you think so my dear,  
'ahh who did who are you. 'Then the house stared to shake then a huge fat owl came out of the tv,

'no no your not really, 'oh yes yes hmm you look good to eat but i shall turn you into a kitten. 'then bianca ran out of the house and into the woods. 'the duke follow her he fly trough the air fast as can be, 'you cant run bianca you cant hide from me ill shall get you hhhohohohohahahahahaa.

'Bianca hide in a deep woods, 'ohh great just great i got that owl mad at me think think hmmm I got it. 'Bianca came out of hr hiding spot, 'hey you bird brain come and get me,  
bianca ran fast, 'ahh are you ready to face your doom hahhaha, 'no nanana you cant catch me you cant catch hahhaha, 'she ran and ran until the duke grabbed her, 'ahh no no put me down, 'why soon you be a kitten hahhaha, no i wont thin dent Lin ten sent this bird back where he belong.

'What allhhhhhhhh. 'Something was sucking him at lighting fast. 'It was the TV that was sucking him then Bianca grabbed her chair, 'no no am not going in alone no. 'then bianca bite his wing. 'OUCHHHHHHHH ILL GET YOUUUUUU, 'THEN HE WAS GONE. 'HAH-AAH LIKE I SAID GOOD ALWAYS WINS, " after that bianca always hated villains and she hated him 12 years later on

, it was nighttime bianca and raven the doll were sleeping then a huge owl came trough the window, 'then raven awaking and saw the duke she try to wake bianca but the duke stop her,  
'shh listen you doll kill bianca. he whisper. 'why should i do that you fat bird.  
'if you don't ill kill your daughter zoey,

'no no you cant she only 7, 'do it raven oh i will kill her hahaahhahaha, 'very will ill shall but not now pleas leave, 'remember raven kill her, 'the duke fly off into the night  
laughing with joy raven was sad that she was force to kill her mother she went to sleep" .then in the next morning bianca awaking at 12:00 she made lunch as usually,  
a picture of raven, 'will raven how do you it, 'ohh um i love it mom i do it look just like me, 'bianca hug raven next bianca and raven were watching there favorite show it was call ,A Haunting - A Haunting In Ireland (Season 3 Episode 5 'mom what if someone is forcing you to do something bad, 'hmm? like what? raven. 'like if there don't do it this guy will kill someone there love,

'oh i see will then tell your friend not to do it but if she need help then ill help her, 'it not a friend who in trouble it me, 'what what do you mean raven what wrong.  
'last night the grand duke of owl came and told me if i don't kill you he will zory,  
'raven begin to cry in bianca arms, 'bianca face was in terror to hear this,

'ohh did ohh raven shh it ok it ok he going to pay he can hurt me but he cant hurt you or my granddaughter. 'bianca call her pet owl to scent a message to him,  
'meanwhile at the duke castle he got the message from her, 'the note said ,duke i challenge you to a battle once and 4 all tonight meet me outside my house from bianca, 'so raven couldn't kill her oh will at lest i can hahaahhahaha,  
.late at night when everyone asleep bianca and raven go to the Valley of battle.  
then bianca scene he was coming. 'Hahhaha bianca will it been long has it who who,  
YOU ARE A MONSTER YOU MAY HURT ME BUT NOT MY FAMILY, ' tks tks you are sill full of anger my dear but it is time to battle, 'then bianca transform into a demon.  
who who who am so scared, he taunts her,

'then he use his breath to kill her by choking her, 'but he miss bianca fly into the sky then she fall and body slam him, 'oh on, 'boom he was flat like a pancake, 'duke use his breath to spine her like a top. 'she scream, 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, 'but she use her spell to stop him. 'tac lak back sake attack him with rock from the sky, 'bianca move out of the way then many meteors fall on top of the duke. 'ahhhhhh you you has become more powerful but this battle shall not end, 'then he transform into a giant owl.  
'the wind became stronger it was strong to pull bianca into a tornado. 'ahhhhhh, 'hahaahhahaha bianca give in give in, 'no i wont stop until i die,  
'meanwhile kaa and raven watch from the sidelines, 'Kaa we got to help her now,  
'no this is bianca battle not ours, 'bianca was losing she was getting sleepy  
but no matter what happen she beat him, 'then bianca cast a spell,

'THE EARTH SHALL CHAKE THE WIND SHALL SCREAM THE TREE SHALL MOVE TO THE RIGHT THE EARTH SHALL OPEN IT OPEN 4 THOSE WHO DONE WRONG, ' THE EARTH OPEN A LARGE DARK HAND CAME OUT OF IT THEN IT GRABBED THE DUKE AND DRAG HIM IN, 'AHHHHHHHHHHH.'THE DUKE SRCEAM FED THE AIR UNTIL IT DI SAPPED,  
Bianca transform back to her true form and fainted, 'then bianca awaking in bed kaa had coiled her to keep her warm and raven slept right next to her, 'bianca smile and went back to sleep the end


End file.
